Green Bugs and Pencils
by twelvestopsandhome
Summary: Booth needs someone to look after Parker for a while and the honour goes to Angela.... HA, minor BB


Okay this is a one-shot… it's quite random…basically Booth needs someone to look after Parker for a while at the Jeffersonian and Angela gets the honour of doing it!

Enjoy!

Green Bugs and Pencils

'Long story' Booth mouthed to Brennan as he placed his hands on his five-year-old son's shoulders.

'Parker, you remember Dr. Brennan don't you?' Booth bent down to his son.

Parker nodded shyly.

Brennan gave a fleeting smile in Parker's direction before pulling Booth slightly to one side. 'He can't stay here Booth; this is no place for a child.'

'I wouldn't have brought him if it wasn't absolutely necessary' Booth put his hands on his hips. 'It's just for a hour or so. We'll find something to distract him'

'You'll find something to distract him.' Brennan corrected him.

'Looks like someone already has' Booth smirked looking over to a crouched Angela and a smiling Parker.

'Well you certainly inherited you dad's good looks didn't you? You're a handsome little guy' Angela beamed at the little boy.

'Angela…you couldn't watch Parker for a little while could you? Please!' Booth joined his hand in prayer.

Angela stood up and looked from Booth to Parker 'you wanna come with me for a while sweetie?' she asked bending down slightly to the little boy.

Parker gave his dad a 'Can I?' look to which Booth nodded with a 'be good' look.

Booth sighed with relief 'thank you, okay here's his bag' he handed her a navy bag with 'FBI' written on the back of it.

'Okay, come on sweetie' Angela took Parker's hand in her own 'lets find something fun to do'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Parker swung his legs from the chair as Angela leaned on the desk.

'so…what things do you like to do Parker?' Angela asked hoping for something to work with. Once back in her office after agreeing to mind Parker, she realised she had no idea what do to with a five-year-old boy.

Parker looked like he was thinking. 'I like bugs' he said simply.

Angela smiled broadly 'you like bugs? Well I've got a friend who really likes bugs aswell, you wanna go see what he's up to?'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Are you busy?' Angela asked from the door of Dr. Jack Hodgins office who was on his computer with his back to her.

'For you? Never.' he answered swinging around the chair to face her 'what's up?'

'This is Parker. Booth's son' Angela placed her hands on the little boy's shoulders.

'Pleasure to meet you Parker, I'm Jack' he walked towards the little boy and crouched down to meet the boy at eye-level.

'Parker here, like bugs' Angela smiled.

'Oh I see' Hodgins smiled up at her. 'Well, little man' he looked back to Parker, 'you have come to the right place. How about we get you a white coat and you can help me out.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'It's too big' Parker stated as he stood on the table literally drowning in the white coat that Angela put over his head.

'You'll grow into it' Hodgins reassured him as he rolled up the left sleeve on the coat.

'Glasses?' Angela held up a pair on protective plastic glasses.

'You can never be too safe' Hodgins placed the glasses on the little boy.

'They're too big too' Parker tried to prevent the glasses from falling off his nose.

'We'll ask Cam to look into getting smaller ones' Angela took the glasses off Parker.

'Okay, you can sit here' Hodgins picked Parker up and placed him on the chair in front of the desk. 'mmm…' he mused noticing that the boy's head barely made it over the desk

'How about you sit on my lap?' Angela picked the boy up and placed him on her lap after sitting down on the chair. 'That's better isn't it?'

'Yeah' Parker nodded excitedly.

'So what kinds of bugs do you like Parker?' Hodgins asked sitting down in the chair next to them.

'Green ones' Parker answered patting the desk with his hands.

'Good choice' Hodgins smiled checking through the data base for 'green ones' 'ah yes, do you know what this is?' he asked as a picture of a green bug appeared on the computer screen.

Parker shook his head but tried to pull himself closer to the screen.

This is a nymphal dictyophara europaea from the Fulgoromorpha suborder' Hodgins explained, apparently forgetting that he was talking to a five-year-old.

'Okay' Parker nodded, seemingly understanding. 'he's green' he turned around to Angela to tell her.

They spent the next 45 minutes looking through every green bug in the data base much to Parkers absolute fascination. 'I've need to use the little girl's room for a while now' Angela stated taking Parker off her lap and placing back down on the chair once she got up. 'You stay here with Jack and I'll be back in the minute'

'Can we look at real bugs?' Parker asked leaning his elbows against the desk once Angela was out of the room.

'I'm sure that could be arranged' Hodgins began to search through cupboards at the other side of the room

'Does Angela love you?' Parker asked innocently still leaning again the desk.

Hodgins stopped what he was doing in shock at the boy's question. 'So she tells me' he continued to look on the cupboard. 'Do you think she loves me?' he asked walking back to the table with a jar in hand.

Parker nodded vigorously 'yeah because she looks at you with a silly look on her face that daddy has when he looks a Dr. Brennan.

Hodgins eyes and mouth opened in shock. 'you think your daddy loves Dr. Brennan?'

Parker smiled. 'he told me, but I can't tell anyone'

'I won't tell anyone I promise' Hodgins put the jar on the table. 'do you like Dr. Brennan?'

'she doesn't smile a lot' Parker shrugged.

Hodgins laughed 'That's a fair observation'

'What is?' Angela asked walking back into the room.

'Nothing' Hodgins and Parker said in unison.

'Okay, I'll put that down to male bonding. Parker, I brought you some paper and colouring pencils if you want to draw a picture for your dad' she put them on the desk in front of the little boy. Parker grabbed a (surprise, surprise) green pencil and began to draw on the pieces of paper.

'Interesting kid' Hodgins mused as Angela walked towards him.

'He said something didn't he? When I was gone' Angela raised her eye brows.

'That is classified information' Hodgins crossed his arms.

'Jack…' Angela said in a low voice

'Forget it, I promised him and what kind of example would I be if I broke that promise' Hodgins nodded his head defiantly.

'Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Brennan wants you' Zach breezed into the room. 'who owns the kid?'

'Dr. Addy this is my assistant Parker Booth' Hodgins gestured to the little boy forcefully colouring.

'I see' Zach said slowly. 'As I said Dr. Brennan wants you'

'I'll be back in the minute' he sighed following Zach out of the room.

'How's the picture going Parker?' Angela asked sitting down next to him.

'Okay, that one is for my dad' he pointed to the picture to his right ' and now I'm drawing one for my mum. I have to draw them one each because they don't live together'

Angela nodded 'you know my mummy and daddy didn't live together either'

'Really?' Parker asked turning his head to her. 'why not?

'well my daddy had to go away a lot' Angela said quietly.

'Did he have an important job? My mum says my daddy has a very important job.' Parker continued drawing.

'Yeah, my dad had an important job too.' she smiled sadly.

'They'd be lost without me' Hodgins tutted as he walked back into the room and behind the chair that Parker was sitting on. 'Are you okay, you like your going to cry.' he touched Angela's check gently.

'I'm fine, we were just talking about our daddy's, weren't we Parker?' Angela smiled at the little boy who nodded, still engrossed in his drawing.

'Knock, Knock' Booth called from the door. 'You ready Parker?'.

'5 minutes dad!' Parker swung around to plead with his dad.

'No, I gotta have you back at your mum's remember?' Booth matched the tone of his son's voice.

'Okay…' Parker sighed.

'Say goodbye and thank you' Booth reminded his son.

'Thank for showing me the bugs' Parker smiled up and Hodgins.

'Anytime little man' Hodgins once again crouched down to the little boy. 'High five' he held up his hand.

'Do I get a hug?' Angela bent down as Parker walked over to her. Parker wrapped his arms around her and began to get slightly uncomfortable when he thought she wasn't going to let go.

'I owe you two' Booth winked as him and Parker walked out of the room.

'He is so adorable 'Angela swooned.

'Should I be jealous?' Hodgins smirked.

'You're safe for now' Angela kissed him quickly before walking out of the room.

'What depresses me is that in 10 years time he'll probably be a foot taller than me' he walked after her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Did you have a good time?' Booth asked his son as they drove away from the Jeffersonian.

'Yeah, can I go play with Jack and Angela again soon?' Parker asked full of hope.

'We'll see' Booth nodded.

'Angela said she wanted to run away with me but I told her that I had to be home for dinner at 6 o clock' Parker told his dad.

'Always thinking about food, that's my boy' Booth laughed.

'Daddy?' Parker asked quietly.

'Mmm?' Booth looked out his right window.

'I told Dr. Jack the thing I'm not meant to tell anyone' Parker confessed. 'but he said he wouldn't tell anyone'

Booth took a deep breath. 'Well, Jack Hodgins is a man of his word. Our secret's safe with him.'

Parker smiled with relief at not being given out to.

'Lets just hope Angela doesn't get it out of him' Booth said quietly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hope you enjoyed it!

Jo


End file.
